freecivfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
FAQ
Игра Я установил Freeciv. Как начать игру? Freeciv - клиент-серверная система. Но в большинстве случаев об этом можно не беспокоиться: сервер запускается автоматически, когда вы начинаете новую игру. Поэтому, если вы не используете старые версии клиента Freeciv, достаточно запустить клиентское приложение. Сделайте это двойным щелчком на исполняемом файле freeciv-gtk2 eсли набрав freeciv-gtk2 в терминале (в случае клиента gtk2). Когда клиент стартует, выберите . Установите настройки игры (настройки по умолчанию подходят для одиночной игры начинающего игрока) и нажмите кнопку . FIXME не работает. Нажмите Start Scenario Game, затем выберите Руководство (очевидная стартовая страница для начинающих). Примите все умолчания. Freeciv не позволит вам начать игру и выдаст сообщение "Недостаточно человеческих игроков, игра не начнётся." However, there is no obvious way to add a human player! How am I supposed to play this game, anyway???? Когда игра начата, можно найти информацию в меню . Если вы никогда не играли в игры типа Civilization, вам может понадобиться раздел справки Playing. Вы можуте продолжать изменять настройки посредством меню в меню . Введите /help в chatline (или server command line), чтобы получить больше сведений о командах сервера. Детальное описание игры Freeciv также находится в файле , поставляемом с исходным кодом, и в онлайновом manual, доступном на этом сайте. Онлайновое руководство охватывает и клиент, и сервер, но может не полностью соответствовать вашей версии игры. Руководство доступно для скачивания. Переведено на несколько языков. Как играть в многопользовательском режиме? Есть два варианта мультиплеерной игры: локальные и глобальные игры. Инструкции ниже относятся к клиентуe gtk. Другие клиенты похожи. Чтобы играть по локальной сети, просто начните игру обычным способом. При запуске пред-игрового окна остановитесь и ждите подключения других игроков. Теперь другие игроки (из той же LAN) могут запустить свои клиенты, выбрать и . Появится список существующих серверов (двойной щелчок - присоединение). Чтобы играть в глобальной сети, вы не начинаете игру сами, а присоединяетесь к серверу, запущенному в сети Интернет. Выберите , затем . Появится список существующих серверов (двойной щелчок - присоединение). Вы можете напрямую присоединиться к серверу, зная его IP и [port. Этот сервер будет отображён в Local Area Network. Вы можете запустить сервер вручную (набрав freeciv-server в terminal или двойным щелчком по исполнимой программе) and connect to it directly from all clients. Вы можете запустить сервер с опцией командной строки -m, and it will show up on the list of global games (, and show up in other people's metaserver list?)). Где находится чат, как мне писать в чат? Чат расположен в нижней части окна. Иногда нужно активировать вкладку , чтобы её увидеть. В SDL Freeciv для доступа к чату нужно нажать . Чат используется для общения и ввода server commands набором: /Command Почему я не могу атаковать соединения другого игрока? Сначала объявите войну. , . See below. (Вы начинаете игру в состоянии войны со всеми игроками, но при первом контакте вам всегда предлагают заключить договор о прекращении огня.) Как объявить войну другому игроку? Перейдите в окно игроков, выберите игрока и нажмитет на кнопку . Это переведёт вас из состояния "прекращение огня" или "перемирия" в "войну". If you've already signed a permanent treaty with the player you may have to do it more than once. How do I do diplomatic meetings? Open players report. Select a player. Click the button. But remember that you have to either have contact with the player or embassy established in one of his cities. Before version 2.0 AI players couldn't negotiate treaties thus you couldn't meet with them. How do I trade money with other players? If you want to make a monetary exchange, first enter the amount in the gold text box of the two players and then press to insert the clause in the treaty. Как изменить условие окончания игры? Обычно игра Freeciv заканчивается, когда остаётся один игрок/команда, когда космический корабль игрока долетает до Alpha Centauri, или когда наступает последний год - смотря что произойдёт раньше. Можно изменить ending year, изменив настройку endyear подменю (см. Server options) меню или набрав в chatline команду вида: /set endyear 3000 Игру можно закончить немедленно командой /endgame Чтобы получить дополнительную информацию, воспользуйтесь /help endgame Чтобы предотвратить окончание игры при победе в космической гонке, измените настройку spacerace - снова либо с помощью диалога , либо в chatline командой /set spacerace 0 Убрать условие военной победы невозможно. Игрок, который победил всех врагов, всегда выигрывает игру. На моих орошаемых пастбищах добывается только 2 единицы продовольствия. Это глюк? Нет. Это фича. Возможно, у вас правительство - деспотизм (даёт '-1 к добыче' всякий раз, когда клетка производит больше двух единиц 2 продовольствия/производства/торговли). Чтобы избавиться от штрафа, нужно сменить правительство (см. Government). How do I play against computer players? Смотри также How do I create teams of AI or human players? В большинстве случаев при запуске одиночной игры вы выбираете количество игроков и их difficulty напрямую. Заметим, что количество игроков включает игроков-людей (команда aifill с параметром 5 добавляет AI игроков, пока общее количество игроков не станет равным 5). If you are playing on a remote server, you'll have to do this manually. Change the aifill server option through the dialog, or do it on the chatline with something like: /set aifill 30 Difficulty levels are set with the /hard, /normal, /easy, and /novice commands. Можно создавать игроков AI индивидуально. Например, чтобы создать одного hard и одного easy игрока ИИ, введите: /create ai1 /hard ai1 /create ai2 /easy ai2 /list Подробности содержатся в файле , поставляемом с Freeciv, и онлайновом руководстве на этом сайте. Можно ли построить дворец или тронный зал как в коммерческих играх Civilization? Нет. Этой возможности в Freeciv нет, и не будет, пока кто-нибудь не нарисует нужную графику. Могу я превратить море в сушу? Да. Посадите инженера в транспорт и отправьте на морскую клетку, которую вы хотите преобразовать (это должен быть угол материка). Нажмите на транспорт, чтобы увидеть список пассажиров, и активируйте перевозимых инженеров. Отдайте им приказ трансформировать клетку в болото. Это займёт много времени, поэтому лучше использовать 6 инженеров за раз. Могу ли я сменить настройки или правила, чтобы получить разные типы игр? Конечно. До того как игра начата, вы можете сменить настройки используя диалоги настройки сервера (эти диалоги доступны перед началом игры). Также вы можете изменить эти настройки, используя команды серверу, вводимые через chatline). If you use the chatline, use the /show command to display the most commonly-changed settings (see show), or /help to get help on a particular setting, or /set to change a setting to a particular value(see set). После того как игра началась, вы всё ещё можете сменить некоторые настройки, но не все. Карту мира можно создать используя редактор карт CivWorld (доступен отдельно). Также с помощью него можно редактировать файлы сохраненных игр (или с помощью текстового редактора, если вы знаете что делать). You can create rulesets or "modpacks" - alternative sets of units, buildings, and technologies. Several different rulesets come with the Freeciv distribution, including a civ1 (Civilization 1 compatibility mode), civ2 (Civilization 2 compatibility mode), and history (more historically accurate) rulesets. Use the rulesetdir command (see rulesetdir) to change the ruleset (as in /rulesetdir civ2). Note the ruleset mechanism is still being refined from version to version; in 2.1 you will be able to choose the ruleset directly through the pregame screen. Finally, upgrade! Freeciv continues to improve from version to version: a rule may change when the mailing list agrees it is 'wrong'. See, for instance, the NEWS. How compatible is Freeciv with the commercial Civilization games? Freeciv was created as a multiplayer version of Civilization™ with players moving simultaneously. Rules and elements of Civilization II, and features required for single-player use, such as AI players, were added later. It is still a stated goal to let Freeciv's game engine be 100% compatible with Civilization™ I and II, but only as an option. This is why Freeciv comes with three game configurations (rulesets): the civ1 and civ2 modpacks implement game rules, elements and features that bring it as close as possible to Civilization I and Civilization II respectively, while the default modpack tries to reflect the most popular settings among Freeciv players. Unimplemented Civilization I and II features are mainly those that would have little or no benefit in multiplayer mode, and nobody is working on closing this gap. Relevant discussions on the freeciv-dev mailing list: * in Jan, 1999 * in Jun, 1999 * in Apr, 2000 Little or no work is being done on implementing features from other similar games, such as SMAC, CTP or Civilization III. See Mike Jing's list of differences and two discussion threads in July, 2002. So the goal of compatibility is mainly used as a limiting factor in development: when a new feature is added to Freeciv that makes gameplay different, it is always implemented in such a way that the "traditional" behaviour remains available as an option. См.тж. Projects. Кажется, мои противники делают по два хода за раз! Особенность мультиплеера Freeciv - асинхронность: в течение хода, действия присоединённых клиентов выполняются в том порядке, в каком они получены. Действия, управляемые сервером, выполняются в промежутке между ходами. Это позволяет игрокам-людям устроить противнику сюрприз с помощью быстрых пальцев или разумного использования. В некоторых старых версиях ошибки в игровом движке иногда позволяют компьютерным игрокам совершать два хода подряд против живых игроков. Начиная с Freeciv 2.0 этого не происходит. В Freeciv 2.1 доступна опция сервера alternating movement (simultaneousphases), когда только один игрок может перемещать войска в данное время. Противник окопался на острове 1x1, построил там последний город и не сдаётся. Что делать? Исследовать 'amphibious warfare', построить морскую пехоту, приплыть. Альтернатива: исследовать 'combined arms' и либо выслать вертолёт, либо сбросить десантников. Если вам ещё далеко до морской пехоты, но у вас есть инженеры, и другая земля поблизости, можно построить земляной мост до острова (т.е. трансформировать океан). Почему ИИ такой умный на 'лёгком' уровне? Вы развиваетесь слишком медленно. См. a discussion on freeciv-dev. Для версии 2.0 и выше: попробуйте уровень сложности 'новичок'. Смотри также a thread на форуме Freeciv. В версии Freeciv 2.0.0 есть баг, который делает AI игроков as good as the hard AIs on expansion. Если это ваш случай, обновитесь до Freeciv 2.0.1 и выше. Можно отключить Туман Войны. Так вы будете видеть атаки ИИ. Наберите /set fogofwar 0' в командной строке. Почему ИИ такой глупый на 'сложном' уровне? Несколько причин. Например, ИИ В основном тестировался и модифицирован для базового набора правил и server settings. Хотя в коде существует несколько заготовок для разных изменений в правилах, игра в различных условиях этому препятствует. В большинстве случаев у ИИ просто нет хорошей, всеобемлющей стратегии кроме "уничтожить народ x". Более подробно см. тут: AI. Чтобы сделать игру труднее, можно обединить нескольких компьютерных игроков в команду. Это позволит им не тратить время и ресурсы, разбираясь друг с другом, а сразу заняться вами. К тому же, они смогут помогать друг другу, продавая технологии. Воспользуйтесь team command, чтобы определить команды до начала игры. Для ИИ-команд необходимо предварительно создать ИИ-игроков (см create command). Пример: /create ai1 /create ai2 /team ai1 aiteam /team ai2 aiteam Отметим, что "aiteam" - просто название команды компьютерных игроков. Вы можете сформировать больше одной такой команды, используя разные имена, или поместить нескольких компьютерных игроков в одну команду с вами. Чем компьютерные игроки отличаются от людей? Что означают уровни сложности? AI игроки в Freeciv управляются сервером, частью до всех ходов клиентов, частью после. В отличие от клиентов, они знают всё о других игроках. На тяжёлом уровне компьютерные игроки видят все соединения даже сквозь Туман Войны. Компьютерные игроки могут менять производство без пенальти и менять правительство без перехода в анархию. На тяжёлом уровне компьютерные игроки могут установить исследования, налоги или роскошь в 100% невзирая на форму правления. Компьютерные игроки не были замечены в жульничестве. Кроме того, easy ИИ менее интенсивно строит города; easy и normal ИИ 'забывает', где находятся хижины, и не может планировать атаки на вражеские соединения, если не знает где они. Как играть на шестиугольной сетке? В 2.0 можно играть на шестиугольной сетке вместо квадратных ячеек. Для этого нужно до начала игры установить топологию /set topology 13 и переключиться на hexagonal tileset (isophex включен в 2.0, isophex и hex2t в 2.1). Учтите, что в случае ошибки вы можете обнаружить себя на карте с квадратными ячейками и "правильной" шестиугольной сеткой или шестиугольными ячейками и квадратной сеткой - возможно, не совсем там, куда стремились. Если вы начинаете новую игру, сетка (топология) будет автоматически согласована с формой ячеек. Однако,изменить форму ячеек при запуске нельзя. Можно попробовать запустить клиента с freeciv-gtk2 -t isophex или freeciv-gtk2 -t hex2t , чтобы установить форму ячеек непосредственно при старте. (предполагается, что используется клиент gtk2.) Как создавать команды игроков-ИИ или людей? (Смотри также How do I play against computer players?.) В версии 2.0 команды не на 100% устойчивы, но играть можно. К сожалению, для определения команд придётся использовать интерфейс командной строки (chatline). Для начала воспользуйтесь командой /list. Она отобразит всех созданных игроков, людей и AI. Компьютерные игроки, созданные посредством aifill, не отобразятся (т.к. их не существовало в момент старта игры), так что их нельзя присоединить к команде. Чтобы присоединить компьютерных игроков к командам, создайте их изначально (/create ai1 - создаёт игрока по имени "ai1"). Теперь можно присоединять игроков к командам. Для этого используется команда team. Пример (создаются два компьютерных игрока, обединённых в одну команду): /create ai1 /create ai2 /team ai1 team1 /team ai2 team1 Можно обединять в команды игроков-людей. Если возникнут сомнения, снова воспользуйтесь /list: она продемонстрирует, в какой команде находится каждый игрок. Перепроверьте созданные команды до начала игры: внести изменения после старта нельзя, и опечатки (типа "team1" - "taem1") повлекут неправильное распределение по командам. В 2.1 команды можно создавать посредством графического интерфейса. Перед началом новой игры в окне настроек игрока вы можете присоединить любого игрока (правая кнопка мыши) к любой команде. Хочу больше действия! В Freeciv развитие - это всё, даже в большей мере, чем в коммерческих играх серии Civilization. Некоторые игроки полагают очень утомительным часами строить империю, даже не повстречав врага. См. - некоторые техники ускорения игры. Основная идея - сократить время и пространство, доступное для экспансии. В многопользовательском режиме можно добавить AI игроков: они уменьшат доступное игроку пространство, and you can toy around with them early on without other humans being aware of it. This only works after you can beat the AI, of course. Другой способ - создать начальные условия, когда игроки уже полностью развиты. Это не поддерживается автоматически, но можно создавать населённые карты с помощью CivWorld. Я не вижу торговых маршрутов в окне города (GTK+) Начиная с Freeciv 2.1 можно увидеть торговые маршруты, щелкнув с задержкой левой кнопкой мыши на trade value в верхней левой части окна города.